


Safe

by Rarden



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mild blood and injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarden/pseuds/Rarden
Summary: Having evaded an ambush Hiccup and Toothless land to recuperate.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Something small and close. Mostly written to soothe the pains of THW. A wee bit AU.

They set down as the sun dipped below the treetops.

Atop the bluff they'd chosen, far enough back from the edge to be hidden from below, was a hollow in the rock where they would be safe for the night.

Hiccup dismounted on reflex. One hand never left his dragon's hide as he began the teardown ritual that would remove saddle and tailfin for the evening. The familiar touch helped chase away the shakes of lingering adrenaline, reminded rider and dragon that they were together and whole despite their assailants' best efforts. 

Hiccup's ribs ached in renewed sympathy as he saw the wound Toothless had sustained: a nasty-looking gash running along the ribcage. The dragon's predator reflexes had just barely been enough to turn a killing blow into a glancing slice. 

The hooked spear hadn't been the only weapon thrust their way by the men that had slunk from the shadows, nor was the wound (shallow, a quick inspection revealed, praise Odin, it was shallow) the only one the pair had sustained, just the worst. 

Toothless nosed into the crook of Hiccup's shoulder, taking in great lungfuls of the scents that identified his closest companion: the familiar warmth of treated leather, the tang of worked iron, the scratchy sharpness of charcoal and parchment, the Fury's own scent woven into the tapestry deeply enough most dragons would have trouble telling it apart from Hiccup's natural smells. 

There was an edge of extra salt to the scent-mix this evening. Not just sweat, Toothless knew. He crooned wordless comfort to his human, draping a wing over the man as he worked. 

If Hiccup leaned into the embrace and let it linger for a longer moment than usual before moving to the next set of straps and buckles, neither of them would mention it.

They were alive and had each other. They could focus on that, take each step as it came, like always. 

Toothless hissed softly as he stepped out of a leg ring, torn flesh shifting with the motion and disturbing the wound that was starting to roar its presence, biting into the muscle, without the numbing effect of battle-rush to silence it. Hiccup whispered apologies and soothing words, his breathing steady, voice level and confident. With the right treatment it wouldn't be a fortnight before the injury healed, he was certain. 

The dragon's outburst hadn't otherwise disturbed the man's methodical stripping. Buckles were pulled open with practised ease, the soft clink and shuffle of metal and leather only interrupted by a gentle scratch of fingers against worn scales or a warbling croon of caution near less obvious sores. The saddle loosened, Toothless allowed himself to stretch a little, mindful of the torn muscle at his breast and the human still manipulating the clever bindings that gave them both flight, and basked in the calming radiance of Hiccup's careful focus. 

Before long, Toothless relaxed onto the stone beneath him, allowing himself to sprawl. He could distract himself while Hiccup finished up, make sure the only blood left to clean was human.

A few final tugs and the tail rig came loose. Cool air washed over the old scars and Toothless settled further, sweeping his tail into a comfortable curl, solo fin resting at his claws. The contraption had been starting to chafe from the violence of the day's manoeuvres. Another hurt to deal with, later. 

Piling their flight gear up in a neat heap, Hiccup pulled salves and thread from a saddlebag and set about patching his companion's wounds before the light trickling into the cave was lost. 

Hiccup worked with all the delicate care he ever did when tending to his dragon. Just the right amount of ointment to soothe sore scales without soaking them uncomfortably, the worst-worn patches receiving extra diligence. Special needles, his own design, to pierce Fury hide cleanly and with minimal discomfort. Thread strong enough to survive some exertion. Years of survival in a village that just barely cared for him had imparted an intimate understanding of how tender such hurts could be.

For all the dragon hated reminders of those long years Hiccup had been alone, years Toothless had been unable to offer the love and protection his human deserved, a part of him would always cherish the gentle, reverent attentions Hiccup bestowed his injuries. Even in poor light those incredible fingers were quick and precise, not a single stitch straying from where it needed to be to ensure proper healing. 

Hiccup was never so careful with anything as when his dragon was hurt.


End file.
